Traces: Pauper of the Horse Track
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Fic 5 of the Traces series. Faye and Spike find each other three years after he left the Bebop.


This is fic 5 of the _Traces_ series. You know the drill. Each fic is set to a song from the 70's. This fic is set to _Roller Derby Queen_ by Jim Croce.

Notes:

- Halfway home people. This is my sole Cowboy Bebop offering of the series.

- This is post-series, AND this is a Spike/Faye pairing. You can see why later.

------

**Sanji Himura presents**

**A Cowboy Bebop fan work**

**Pauper of the Horse Track**

------

"Bang," a man said colasping to the floor below him. A few minutes before, a battle to control the martian crime mob known as the Red Dragons was in its peak as Spike Speigel, a bounty hunter at the top of his game, and Vicious, the crime boss, fought each other. They fought with everything they got, one man wanting to see if he was truly awake, the other wanting to solidfy his position. However, they both wanted to bury the memory of a woman known as Julia. Julia wanted to play both men against each other, but she didn't count on falling in love with the two men. She paid for it with her life a few hours ago. Red Dragon men surrounded Spike and looked at him.

"Get him to the hospital. He can survive," one of the men said. Further instructions was said as the men carried him off to the hospital, ignoring their former leader.

_Three years later_

The horse track was a very dangerous place. Mob bosses tend to use those operations as fronts to landering money and make business deals, under the eye of the ISSP. The Red Dragons was no different. Their new boss has taken over this track because of the large volume of money that flowed through. It also helps that a in-house casino was built into the place. The Blackjack dealer was a looker, causing men to bet more than they should, and losing it on one turn of a card. This purple haired woman received extra open security, and twice as much undercover. One might think why, but the boss ordered it, and what he said goes. Truth is that the boss knew her from her past, but couldn't remember where. Today he was going to have a closer look at her, instead of the camera view that looked straight down on the table.

The dealer looked at the new player. The table itself was arranged in the following pattern. The undercover security sat in seat one, the other players sat in seats two through five, and another security person sat in seat six. This way the dealer is safe, and no one else can even think about doing perverted things to her. The player sat in seat six, indicating that he was security. However, when the dealer looked at the man, she visibly was shocked.

"Spike," she asked him. The unkept green hair should have been a dead give away.

"Yo," he responded.

"Spike, you should have been dead, what in the hell happened."

"Come to my box for the race, and I'll tell you everything."

Security knew that a new dealer would be needed, and a new one arrived as she left, escorted by two open Red Dragon guards.

The race was one of the majors of the martian circuit, and all of the top horses from mars are in it. The casino was just a distraction for the winner, and solace for the losers, plus it provided an opportunity for the mob to gain even extra money. The box itself is midway up from the grandstands, and crosses the finish line. One could say that it was the best seat in the house, and if you were invited, then consider yourself lucky that you are not dead yet. The two took their seats, as the introductions of the horses just got started.

"So, picked your pony yet," Spike asked the dealer. The dealer knew that she couldn't win at picking ponies, so she gave it up when Spike vanished to face Vicious. Now that she thought about it over three years, she would have been dead if it wasn't for that decision, and she was thankful, even if it put a strain in their relationship.

Taking a breath, she finally responded, "no, over the last three years, I realized that I wasn't any good at it."

Silence prevailed for a moment before she asked, "what really made you leave the Bebop, Spike?"

Spike took the time to light his cigarette before answering, "because, Faye, you did."

Seeing the hurt look on her face, he continued, "think about it, would you want us to live together under the hunt of the Red Dragons for the rest of our days, or would you rather us settle down and live in peace with the Red Dragons gone from our lives?" That shut her up from saying something stupid. "Now that I'm in complete control of the Red Dragons, I now have the best security in the world, and I can provide the same to you, if you want it."

Faye thought about the complications that question provided. "What do you want from me, Spike? You better answer quick, or I'll leave," she demanded.

"I want you to be my wife, Faye."

Motioning to the man behind her, he brought a black velvet box, and handed it to him. He opened it to reveal a simple gold ring with a diamond centered around emeralds.

Faye can't believe what she is seeing. The most eligible bachelor in all of mars wants her to be his wife. Bursting into tears, she nodded yes. Nothing more was said as he slid the ring on her finger.

Spike then pulled out two pay tickets, and gave one to her. The two watched the race in silence and happiness that they found each other again.


End file.
